Doll
by Law-And-Order-SVU-EO-CSI-GSR
Summary: Living Doll and Dead Doll episodes which is all I'm saying !
1. Chapter 1

Living Doll:

Sara's POV:

I had just finished dinner and I was going up the elevator to get my car from the parking garage, I heard mt phone ring and answered it.  
>"Hey Gil!" "Hey Sara we got an ID off of the Miniature Killer. Her name is Natalie Davis.<br>Can you meet me in my office so we can plan.  
>How to get her, we have no idea where she went.<br>So can you?" "Yeah sure, Uh hey when is the next time you want to go out?" "Um we can discuss that later ok?" "Sara." I heard someone call my name. "Yeah! Sure, one more question. When-" Then she felt an electric current running through her body. "Sara? Sara? Are you okay? SARA?" "I'm fine.  
>See you soon." But it wasn't me who said that.<br>It was Natalie Davis. Suddenly I felt the electricity again and I was on the ground.  
>Everything went black.<p>

Grissom's POV:

Something was wrong with Sara. I couldn't help but think that. I will see her soon anyway though so I can ask her about it. After about an hour of Sara not showing up he decided to call her, no answer. He recieved a phone call that Sara had been abducted and was no where be found. I knew something was wrong. I should have done something to help her!

Sara's POV:

I was sleeping, peacefully, but I was awoken by the sound of a crane type thing. I looked up to see Natalie Davis lowering a car onto me. "Natalie? What are you doing? NATALIE!  
>NATALIE!" Natalie just turned around and walked away. I felt the car's weight but couldn't do anything about it because I couldn't move. I felt one of my arms being crushed and I tried to move it away but that was a big mistake "aaaaaahhhhhhhhh." I think I broke it. Nice move Sara. It started down pouring then I remembered that today we had a flash flood warning great! Once the rain started getting up to my chest I could feel pressure easing on my arm, must've been the car floating or something. I pulled my arm out and crawled out of the broken window.<br>I was out. I managed to crawl a little but, I was tired, I decided that I could catch a few z's. I layed down in the rain, but before I fell asleep I decided I should drink as much water as I could, so I stood under the rain with my mouth, I got some water. Not a lot but enough. I slept, when I woke up I was dioriented and everything was blurry.I Started walking but didn't get very far before falling, I decided to follow where Natalie was walking when she left. I started walking again but I kept falling. I wanted to sit there and wait but I knew I would die if that happened. But I couldn't move, so I just sat there. I looked up at the sun ,must've been over 100 out. I knew I was going to die, I Love You Grissom.

Grissom's POV:

We found out where Natalie put the car. We all took cars out to where it was suppose to be.  
>We saw the car and decided to start digging Sara wasn't there her vest was but she was I saw foot prints and followed them. So far nothing, the footprints stopped at a bush type thing. I looked around it and I saw Sara sitting staring off into space. "Sara, Sara?<br>Can you here me?" "Gil is that you? I knew you would find me. Kiss me." I bent down and gave her a kiss. She was really bloody and she had made a sling out of her she was wearing a tank top, she was covered in dirt. "EVERYONE I HAVE SARA! SOMEONE START A CAR!  
>ME AND SARA WILL RIDE IN THE TRUNK SO THAT I GIVE HER CPR IF IT'S NEEDED." "Gil, I'm fine."<br>"I know but if we are in the trunk no one can see us and I can kiss you." I winked at her and she smiled. She was going to be okay after all. 


	2. Chapter 2

During/Post Dead Doll: I Do Not Own CSI or any Characters::

Sara's POV:;:;

I am in the dessert, so tired. I have my arm in a sling I made from part of my over shirt.  
>I am tired, and covered in dirt. I found a rearveiw mirror on the ground so I am carrying that. Other then that I have nothing in my hands. I am walking through the desert, and I see nothing that could help me find my way to atleast a road. I am walking but I fall, I am disoriented but I can't give up so I stand up and keep going, I am on a hill and I lose my footing for a second and I go rolling down the hill. OWWw my arm is in severe pain, I think I broke it when I was getting out from under the car, but at the moment that is the least of my worries. My biggest worry is getting out of the desert. I have no water so I am dehydrated. I don't know what time it is or if the team has A. Noticed I'm gone. B. If they know who got me here in the first place and if they know where I am. Let's hope they know all of these things. Once I get to the bottom of the hill I manage to get up. I keep telling myself, don't give up, keep going,<br>they will find you. I kept walking but didn't make it very far before I fell again. I kept getting up, though I refuse to give up. I kept walking, the sun was rising and it was probably up to atleast 100 degrees. I still have no water and no way of getting out. It felt like I was walking for hours but I knew I wasn't.  
>Now my muscles were getting tired and I could barely move then I heard my name "Sara!" I looked back and saw Gil and Catherine standing on the top of the hill but I don't think they can see I think theu were just calling out to me, to see if I could respond. I raised the mirror but then my legs felt like jello and I fell to the ground and I closed my eyes, and I couldn't re-open them. I yelled as ,loud as I could "Grissom! Over Here! I love you" But I don't know if they heard me or not. Everything went dark, and I think I died...<p>

Grissoms POV::::

"Catherine I got shoe prints!" I started to follow them and I could tell Catherine was behind me. Once we started walking and getting farther and farther, there were suddenly no more footprints. "That's the end of the trail."  
>I picked up my binoculars and looked around I saw 3 rocks stacked on top of each other. "Uh,<br>Catherine?" "Yeah?" "Look." I gave her my binoculars and she looked through them, "This is better than footprints." Me and Cath continued to follow the rocks We made it to a really big hill. "Let's climb up this and see if she is on the other side." We made it to the top. I decided to yell for her to see if she could respond. "SARA!" I looked around to see if I could find any sign of acknowledge-  
>ment. I saw something move and I grabbed my binoculars to see Sara turn around and wave her mirror in the air, "Cath over there-" I cut myself off to see Sara collapse into the ground.<br>I started running heck, I was in a dead sprint.  
>"Oh god!" When I got there I held Sara in my arms, her eyes were closed but then she said something barely audible: "Grissom, over here.<br>I love you." I don't think she knows I am here.  
>I also think she thinks she yelled that. I heard Cath call for a medic, I saw the helicopter landing. I carried Sara over to the copter.<br>"Sara Sidle, Female, age 35. She has been out here since around 7:30 last night." "Ok, thanks."  
>"Move over I am coming with her." I got in the copter. Once we lifted off the ground I looked at Sara's cut and bruised face. I saw her open her eyes and I put my hand on hers, to let her know I am there for her. Sara is okay, she is going to be fine.<p>

Sara's POV:;:;

When I opened my eyes, I was in a hospital room. And I saw Gil holding my hand. "Gil, what are you doing?" "Oh! Sara I was just holding your hand to make sure that if you woke up you would know that someone is here with you.  
>That's all." "Oh, well watch it the team does not know about us, remember?" "Actually it kind of slipped out when we were looking for you." "What!How did it come out? What was their reaction?" "Sorry! I said and I quote 'She holds me responsible for the death of Ernie Dell, I took the only person she ever loved,<br>so is going to do the same thing to me.' And they all looked really shocked. I am going to leave and send everyone in one at a time, ok?"  
>"Can it be a little later?" "Um, we actually have a case and this is everyone's only free time." "Ok, go ahead then." He walked out and then Catherine came in. "Hey Cath!" "Hey Sar.<br>Can I ask you something?" "Yeah go ahead."  
>"Why didn't you tell me about you and Grissom?"<br>"Well we didn't want anyone to know." "You know you could've told me." "Sorry, just couldn't risk it." "Ok, I hope you, feel better." "Wait-" But she just left. Then was Greg. "Hi, before you say anything, I wish you would've told me and I can't believe you lied to me!" "I didn't lie, I just didn't tell you the whole truth. And I honestly don't know why this is such a big deal!" "Because you didn't tell anyone." "So neither did Grissom!  
>Besides if I had told you, either me or Gil or both of us would've lost our jobs." "Yeah, ok"<br>"Greg are we still friends?" "I'll think about it." Greg left, god everyone is going to get mad at me! Then Warrick came in. "I want you to know at first I was mad about you not telling me but I got over it, I figured that after all you've been through, I figured you would need a friend. But I am like the only one who thinks that." "Thanks Warrick. I really wanted to tell everyone but I didn't want to risk me or Gil's job. But I really wanted to tell you all." "I believe you but it might be hard to convince Greg, I think that Nick might loosen up, but there are no gaurentees. I going to go and send Nick in."  
>"Ok, thanks again Warrick!" "Yeah of course."<br>Then he left and a couple of minutes later, Nick entered, looking at the ground. "Sara,  
>you are practically my sister, why didn't you tell me?" "Well, Nick as I told everyone else I didn't want anyone to know neither of us did." "Well you could've trusted me." "I know. I am sorry I should've told you. I am truly Sorry." "Yeah Whatevs. Later." Nick walked out of the room. Then I was all alone.<br>About 10 minutes later Gil walked back into the room. "Sara I am going to go to work ,along with everyone else ok? Will you be ok by your self." "Yeah I will be fine, Bye." He nodded and walked out. One Week Later::::::  
>Sara's POV:;:;<p>

It was one week after the accident and everyone was giving me the cold shoulder, no one was talking to me and no one would really want to be on a case with me. Even Warrick was ignoring me. Gil barely talked to me, so I decided to confront him in his office. "Gil, why is everybody ignoring me and not you? And why are you ignoring me?" "Well because we didn't tell them and they can't really ignore there supervisor. And I am not ignoring you." "Really because you refuse to make eye contact with me and you always give me the worst assignments."  
>"It's because I don't want to show favoritism."<br>"Yeah whatever, Good bye Grissom. And remember,  
>I love you and I always have and always will."<br>"What are you talking about?" "I am not -  
>planning on staying around very much longer."<br>I walked out and practically ran to the locker room. I grabbed my knife and I pressed it against my left wrist and dragged it across.  
>I knew it was a bad idea but I can't work here,<br>if I can't work here I won't see Gil without Gil I will die alone, I would rather die now,  
>while I still have everyone around me, I made sure that I cut deep enough so I would only have to do it once but I decided to cut a couple more times so I could be sure not to live. I lied down on the bench and waited for my last breathe. Before I closed my eyes I saw Gil looking at me, horrified. "Sara, why would you do this to yourself?" I managed out a whisper, I don't think he knew that I was alive though "Because no one wants me here obviously."<br>So then I leaned up and kissed him and then I laid back down and closed my eyes, I hoped he wouldn't call a bus, but I could tell he did.  
>"Gil, let me die in peace." He shook his head violently. "Goodbye Grissom, I love you more then you will ever know." Then I peacefully drifted off to die...<p>

DON'T HATE ME I AM ALL FOR GSR BUT I NEEDED A NEW TWIST BUT THERE WILL BE MORE GSR EVEN THOUGHT IT WON'T FOLLOW THIS STORY LINE JUST A DIFFERENT ONE. :) 


End file.
